


the dragon and it's treasure

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Imagery, M/M, alotta imagery tbh, character death towards the end, enjoy, melancholic vibes everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: Malleus' views on diamonds and diamond
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	the dragon and it's treasure

Diamonds. A rarity among humans, treasured, a symbol of perfection. A gem, mortals held in high status. Esteemed for their shine, their beauty.

Cater diamond. A presence that malleus has grown fond of,a mortal that's managed to entrance a high fae like him,a feat most humans can't do, yet diamond still stands. The humanization of a diamond in itself, is what malleus can describe him as. Built under pressure; perfection. Years of pressure building the perfection he was today, malleus didn't like the image it set up,one of melancholy. Yet his diamond stood as though there was not a single melancholic moment that he had to endure.

And for once malleus wants to be greedy, let the very human fault ,affect him for once. To be able to treasure cater for himself, to not let such a treasured thing slip through his hands. 

Before malleus could not say he had ever felt the need for greed but it's changed, now he's like a dragon protecting it's treasure, guarding it vigilantly so none may steal it. Watching with a look of enchantment, the feeling of content malleus feels at the sight of his diamond, his treasure. His mind filled with his laughs and smiles, bright eyes that conveyed such emotion. Captivating as he watched cater. A mesmerising sight.

His diamond, a treasure. A rarity, among normalities. The only thing separating them was that his diamond wasn't one to last through centuries.

A rarity that is found must be treasured as long as possible. Forever,in fact. For humans though, forever is only for so long. The melancholic breeze coming back, swaying his emotions more than it should. Missing a treasure that was taken from him, a thing he despised, as he had learned.

When malleus closes his eyes, he can feel the remnants of warmth from the smaller pair of hands,he loved. The centuries though that have gone by makes him yearn that same warmth once again, by the same skin. 

Cold stone carved with words and titles, cater diamond. Lover, son, brother, close friend. The one that managed to intoxicate the fae king. The one that managed to keep malleus entranced. 

The remnants of diamond marking the valley of thorns, a gravestone holding the words so dear to the prince, a fairy tale now told. A romance that time torn apart.

The Prince and his diamond.

The dragon and it's treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO MALLEKAY I LOVE THEM CHEFS KISS  
> feel free to hmu on[ twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_) to hear me ramble abt eels and mallekay


End file.
